The Tips Must Be Crazy
The Tips Must be Crazy is a fan episode. In this episode Tipperhooves encounters a version of himself from another dimension that wants to harm Greg, along with other versions of himself. Roles Starring *TipperHooves *Evil Tipper *Greg Silverhooves Featuring *Colorful Ashes Appearances *Grey Skies *Lapis Lazuli *Peridot *Big Burger *Cheese Vork *Gerrit *Freb *Loony Tipper *Hobo Tipper *Hungry Tipper *Dragon Tipper Plot The episode opens with Tipper dissecting a large lizard in his garage complaining about the sloppy workmanship. Greg stops in to comment on the beautiful day before a very robotic Gerrit walks by says hello in a flat voice. Tipperhooves is shown acting suspicious of the day's events, as well as Greg. While Greg is at the Day Spa he is relaxing in the hot tub. Colorful Ashes is also there and Greg tells her about Tipperhooves. Suddenly Tipper comes into the spa and looks noticeably different. Greg introduces him to Colorful Ashes but then asks why he has a scar on his eye. Tipper dismisses this and tells Greg that he needs to show him something. Greg goes with Tipper as Colorful Ashes tags along. Meanwhile, Grey Skies is walking with Lapis and Peridot who had seen Greg run out. Grey Skies is surprised when she sees Tipper sitting on a bench in Ponyville. When Tipper asks how Greg is she tells him that Greg just ran off with someone who looks just like him. Tipper promptly freaks out and asks which way they went, and then chases after. We then see the other Tipper who is with Greg take out a ray gun and point it at both Greg and Colorful Ashes, backing them into an alley. Greg begins to cry and asks Tipper why he's doing this. Tipper replies with 'It's fun' but then he is suddenly tackled by the real Tipperhooves who tells Greg to run away and that this is an evil version of him from another dimension. Greg runs off with Colorful Ashes still worried, but he assumes Tipper will take care of things. The evil Tipper paralyzes Tipper with a syringe and then glares at Cheese Vork, telling her not to tell anyone. Cheese Vork secretly follows evil Tipper and we see that he has Good Tipper tied down and a device strapped to his head. We see real Tipper's memories being displayed on a screen and Evil Tipper tells Tipper that he's "too kind" and needs to be like the other Tippers. Evil Tipper then opens a portal however only 4 other Tippers come out and run off to Ponyville. Greg and Colorful Ashes see the different Tipper's around town and Greg figures that something must have happened. He and Colorful Ashes work together using her magic to contain the Tipper's and Greg brings them to Tipper's garage where they find each other. Greg works to untie good Tipper while Colorful Ashes faces off against Evil Tipper. Once Evil Tipper is thrown back into the portal, the real Tipper thanks Greg and ruffles his mane. He then tells Greg if he ever sees anything different about him to be careful. Tipper then shakes Colorful Ashes hand and thanks her as well. Trivia *This episode is based on a Rick and Morty episode, which also had an evil Rick but it is vastly different. *This episode shows how much Tipper cares for Greg. He starts crying when he is shown various memories of Greg, though he outwardly dismisses it as "being allergic to dipsh*ts.". *The other Tippers seen in town include, **A Tipper who acts crazy **A Homeless Tipper who carries rags **A Tipper who eats constantly **And a Dragon version of Tipper Category:Stories Category:Spongebobfan123's Stories